Break Down the Walls Let the Tears Fall
by etuck89
Summary: Kenzi feels lost around this time of year. With Bo unavailable, Dyson steps in to help her through it all. Some angst, a little bad language, and maybe some hot stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know this pairing doesn't have a very large fan base and I don't actually want them together on the show. That being said, I love writing fan-fic for weird pairings that I secretly adore. Lol . I also ship Sheldon and Penny on Big Bang Theory and although I love Tony/Ziva (NCIS) I also like him and Abby. I know. I'm weird but it just makes it so much more interesting, right? **

Kenzi stepped into the Dal letting the cold November air push her through the doorway without putting up a fight. _Even the night didn't want her, _she thought to herself. She felt as if she had been pushed in every direction from everything she wanted. It wasn't like her to be so damn depressing, but this time of year always brought her down. And her closest friend in the whole wide world was too busy getting her ever growing freak on to notice. Or care.

She walked up to the bar and threw herself on a stool, her skirt riding up to an indecent level even with her black tights under it. She shrugged off her coat in a messy pile around her and clanked her tall boots against the bar stool and the wall in front of it repetitively. After a couple minutes Trick abandoned his other customers and headed her way, glaring daggers in her direction.

"What is up my small but intimidating friend?" Kenzi asked as a greeting. "Before you yell at me for whatever, could you do me a favor and hit me with the hard stuff. And none of that cheap shit cause I'll know."

Trick stopped in front of her and after staring at her eyes, seeing the bags that indicated she hadn't slept and the redness from tears recently fallen, he silently reached behind him and grabbed the liqueur he kept for those bad times that needed help in being forgotten.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked as he poured her a generous shot and left the bottle on the counter. He leaned his arms beside the bottle, his blue shirt and dark vest wrinkling with the effort.

Kenzi picked up the shot and downed it without a grimace or shudder to indicate the burning feeling pouring through her gut. "Not particularly but thanks for asking," she answered, looking him in the eyes to let him see she was sincere. She held up the glass, silently asking permission for another. The diminutive man slid the bottle towards her and nodded.

Trick studied the human in front of him and seemed to realize for the first time that even though he thought of her as a little girl, she wasn't. Kenzi was very much a grown woman and had already gone through things most humans never did. But he rarely saw her show any signs of her rough and tumble past or her unpredictable future.

He left to help a goblin at the other end of the long bar and watched Kenzi for a moment afterwards. She swallowed her fourth shot and he noticed her movements beginning to slow. The alcohol would take effect very quickly and though Kenzi was not a loud or disruptive drunk she was the only human in a fae bar. He kept an eye on her, waiting to see if Bo would show like she usually did but it was beginning to look as though Kenzi was truly on her own tonight. When she laid her head down on the bar and he saw her shoulders start to shake he rushed to her in surprise. He returned the bottle to its rightful place, rounded the bar and bribed one of his regulars to help him carry her to the back.

Once she was safely ensconced on the couch and they were alone he knelt beside her and forced her to look at him. "Kenzi, my girl, what can I do?"

When she looked up at him he could have sworn she was fae, her eyes were so wide and gray as to be mesmerizing. They were swimming in tears and held a pain that was pleading to be let free. If he wasn't a stronger person he would have promised anything to this fragile, broken doll in front of him. She stared into his eyes for a second before whispering so low it was almost incomprehensible.

"I'm alone. I…I'm…always gonna be alone."

The alcohol lowered her control and she curled up and let the tears flow, not caring that she had a witness to her misery. Trick watched, helpless, before standing and covering her with a blanket and going to the hall phone.

He dialed the numbers from memory and waited for a familiar voice.

He heard the click signaling someone had picked up. "Dyson, I need you here. Kenzi has a problem. Bo's gone and I'm not the right person for this."

He heard a sigh and the deep voice he knew so well reverberated down the lines, "What has she gotten into now?"

Trick smiled a little as he heard the sounds of clothing being thrown on quickly. "She hasn't gotten into anything but her own mind and it doesn't seem to be a very pretty place to stay. She needs a friend that she trusts. She trusts you." He hung up, knowing that he had made the correct choice.

**Second chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's a good thing I don't write books for a living cause I am terrible with making deadlines. Lol. Thanks for the reviews and all. They are very much appreciated. Dyson is here to save the day! Or at least one lonely girl. Btw, this chapter is longer cause I'm not sure if I'm gonna take it any further and I like the way it ended here. **

Dyson strolled through the bar looking as calm and collected as always. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle his feathers but Bo, and she hadn't been around very often these days. The succubus seemed intent on ignoring him and Dyson was just starting to realize that he wasn't as hurt as he should be at this dismissal. He had loved her and he was angry at everyone including himself. But that was the problem, Bo always made him mad but he didn't feel…heartbroken. He was sad, he was angry, he was defensive and confused, but he wasn't truly and deeply hurt. Imagine that.

The quagmire of emotions running through him at any given time was still enough to make him feel like a ticking bomb inside. Only Trick, Hale, and Kenzi gave him any reprieve. He didn't have to pretend shit with them and yet he always felt better. Kenzi was good for a few laughs at least. The little spitfire was slowly invading his life with her huge grey eyes, smart-ass mouth, and attitude big enough that it made most people forget how frail she truly was.

The first time Dyson had realized how vulnerable she could be was during the foot soup debacle. Ever since then he had kept an eye out for her. She only had Bo and himself to look after her and in most cases it seemed as if it was the other way around. She was the one keeping them sane and grounded.

When Trick had called him tonight the first thought through his head was Kenzi had gotten wasted and needed help home. But the seriousness of his friend's message had him hurrying to get to his little human and protect her from whatever was hurting her if he could. When he reached the entryway to Tricks den and saw Kenzi lying on the couch like a lifeless doll he had to stop and gather himself. It was rare to see this girl in tears; she was always so full of life and never one to give up on anything.

He slowly made his way to her side and sat down on the couch. Kenzi looked up and without saying a word she curled her small body into a half-circle around him, her stomach resting against his back. Her head ended up by his thighs and he slowly began smoothing her hair, whispering comforting nonsense in his native Scottish brogue. Her tears eventually abated and she moved to sit by his side. He reached out and brought her under his arm thinking how well she fit under there. It was like she was made for him to protect. This had begun as a natural response to someone small and defenseless, and then it had developed into a brotherly sort of feeling. Now he _and _his wolf both felt the need to keep her safe and happy and he no longer questioned it. He just knew that was what he was meant to do.

He hated seeing her like this and it took him back to the moment on the cemetery bench with blood running from her eyes. She had trusted him then and she trusted him now. No one had ever treated him that way, like he could save the day no matter what. It was high praise especially from Kenzi and it was a lot to live up to.

He watched her as she lifted her eyes and finally met his in return. The dried tears on her cheeks and red-rimmed eyes made him want to hold her tight and protect her from the world. But the jaded look that had seeped into those clouded orbs told him that it was too late for innocence. Looking at her proved to him once more that this was no child no matter what age she seemed at first glance. He sent her a questioning look and she shook her head. "It's not important. I'm good now, no need to worry, wolf-man," she said, her voice a husky whisper from crying.

"It's important to you or you would have no reason to cry. And if you feel that strongly about it then it's important to me," he answered her. At her hesitation he continued, "I'm your friend and that is what friends are for, right?"

She smiled a little and wiped her eyes on the back of her long sleeves. "You know I've been on my own since I was young." He nodded his agreement. "I mean really young. And I really mean on my own, as in both of my parents are dead, I have no other family. I'm not telling you this so you can feel sorry for me cause I so don't need your pity, capice?" Her back stiffened under his arm as her words came to an end.

"As if you would ever allow anyone to feel sorry for you." He smirked at her even as he felt her pain.

"I'm always alone. That's the way it's been forever. Then Bo came along and you and Hale and Trick." She sniffled a little and he squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. "I got used to you guys. I should know better. Bo is already finding better ways to spend her time. She's getting more powerful and finding other people more interesting. And you guys only tolerate me cause I'm with Bo. Once she stops coming around I'll just be another human who gets in too much trouble and no one will want to be around me. I try so hard to be useful and…" her words had become frantic and rushed and she couldn't seem to get them out fast enough. It was as if she had been holding it all in and she had just reached a bursting point like a volcano.

Dyson could feel her heart thundering through her ribcage and was unsurprised to find his was matching her pace. Her easy dismissal of her own worth angered him but it wasn't directed at her. She didn't understand this and flinched away when his yellow wolf eyes met hers and he growled low in his chest. He calmed himself before speaking to her.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry. You just made me lose a little control for a moment. You know I wouldn't hurt a fly," he joked to relieve some of her tension. He felt her relax a little before he continued. "Your existence here is not tied in any way to Bo's. I know I can speak for Trick when I say that she could never set foot in this bar again and you would still be welcome. As for me personally, I don't turn my back on my friends. You are an individual person, an amusing, infuriating, pretty, smart woman and I will keep you close as long as you will let me." It was one of the longest conversations they had ever had and they had both revealed more than they planned, but it was worth it to see the tiny grin he was used to seeing blossom into a radiant smile. She laughed and hugged him, her small arms entwining his neck, and in his surprise he returned the hug with both arms wrapping around her waist.

He felt her breath on his ear as she joked, "You called me pretty." Dyson smiled and tickled her as she tried to jump away quickly and he made himself forget the tiny chill that had raced down his spine at the light touch.

"See if I try being nice again," he said. He smiled at her and felt her laugh go straight through him. It was good to know he could make her feel better with just a few honest words. And he would try to make her see the truth in them with his actions. For some reason that he didn't want to look too closely at, her happiness made him feel better and her sorrow made him miserable. It only made since to try and keep a smile on her face. If that meant showing how important she had become to everyone around her then he would do it. He lifted himself off the couch and held his hand out to her. Kenzi dried her eyes one last time and took his fingers in her own.

As they headed for the doorway to the pub upstairs she smiled up at him deprecatingly. "I'm sorry I unloaded all that crap on you. I guess it was just one of those days, you know?" she asked, trying to brush off her earlier reaction.

Dyson pulled her closer for moment and looked down at her seriously, "You just remember what I said and we'll all be fine. I don't think Trick could continue on if you weren't here to bribe him out of alcohol and be a smart-ass. He doesn't get that too often out of other people. And you have to be here to keep Hale honest; you call him on his bullshit pool 'skills'."

He let her swing out from his arm as they entered the bar full of fae. Her laugh seemed to swirl around him and he smiled as they met Trick at the bar. The owner of the establishment had been watching them with a relieved grin. When they came even to him he leaned over and Dyson heard him whisper to her, "I don't care what anyone says, girly. You are as much a part of this place now as any fae here, maybe more so. And since you suckered me out of a lifetime of free drinks you have to honor your side of the deal and be here to consume them. Or else," he added with a sinister look and a tweak of her nose. Dyson watched as Kenzi's eyes misted once more and she threw herself across the bar to grab Trick in bear hug that had his eyes bulging either in surprise or the need to breath. Either way, the man patted her back and seemed pleased with himself once he was set free.

With nowhere to be on a Saturday and no work in the morning he decided to stay around and keep an eye on Kenzi. The pub got a little crazy on the weekends but everyone knew not to mess with his human. Hale came in and as he sat and joked with his three friends, he wondered just when they had started worrying more about what he would do to them if Kenzi were hurt than what Bo would do. When exactly had she become 'his' human?


End file.
